Um Vampiro e Uma Mortal
by The Pirate Chicks
Summary: Espero que gostem de uma boa história de vampiros, com um pouco de tudo à mistura.


Introdução

Eu não sei se os vampiros ainda existem ou se algum dia existi­ram, pois nunca vi nenhum, mas nesta história sei que sim, porque pode não ter acontecido na nossa época, mas sim numa época onde a Luz e a Sombra lutam uma contra a outra para ter o seu lugar no mundo, nunca se ficando a saber quem é que vai vencer esta guerra sem início e sem fim, por­que quanto mais brilhante é a Luz mais escura é a Sombra.

Dizem que os vampiros morrem à luz do Sol, com água benta, com uma estaca de madeira atravessada no coração (se é que o têm) ou que fogem quando vêm uma cruz ou quando sentem o cheiro do alho, o que nem sempre é ver­dade, porque aqui, um anel de prata negra com uma certa inscrição, pode mudar tudo isso. Tor­nando-os ainda mais letais e invencíveis e tornando os mortais cada vez mais indefe­sos e, ao mesmo tempo, mais atentos perante o seu eterno inimigo, sabendo que quando vissem alguém com um anel daquele feitio, que era um vampiro e que não se deviam aproximar de tal sujeito.

Esta história passa-se na Inglaterra do séc. XVII, onde os cavalos são meios de transporte e a iluminação das casas é feita com pequenas velas de cera. Nesta época de superstições, um vampiro apai­xonar-se por uma mortal, e vice-versa, era a coisa mais absurda e impensável, para o lado dos vampiros, e a coisa mais assusta­dora, para o lado dos mortais, pois estes eram a sua fonte de ali­mento. Mas a questão não é se esse amor é aprovado ou não, porque isso não interessa, o que inte­ressa é se esse amor tem força suficiente para enfrentar todas as tempestades que lhe vão bloquear o caminho, e é esse o caminho que Anna e Valdrack vão ter que caminhar para con­seguirem chegar ao seu destino.

**Capitulo I**

Numa noite de tempestade, Anna, uma jovem de longos cabe­los casta­nhos e ondulados que quando soltos davam-lhe pelas cos­tas, olhos azuis, e ao contrário das outras jovens da sua idade, não vestia vesti­dos ou algo do género, mas sim umas calças escuras que lhe davam pelo tornozelo, mas cobertas quase até ao joelho por um par de botas que se apertavam com uns cordões para que não lhe ficassem largas, no tronco usava uma camisa branca que quando che­gava aos pulsos fazia uma espécie de folho que lhe cobria metade da mão, por cima dessa camisa usava um corpete preto e para com­pletar o conjunto usava um casaco que lhe dava pelo meio das cos­tas, voltando à histó­ria, estava com o seu pai, Coronel Miller, um homem já de certa idade, na sala de estar e para quebrar aquele silêncio que inva­dia toda a casa como que se esti­vesse abando­nada, decide "meter con­versa".

— Pai, sabes se este tempo horrível irá continuar por muito mais tempo? - Perguntou Anna ao pai com um ar de aborrecimento.

— Se queres que te diga, não sei, porque pela maneira que tem chovido nas últimas semanas era preciso um milagre para que parasse de chover! -Exclamou o pai na brincadeira – Porque é que perguntas? - Perguntou-lhe o Coronel ironica­mente.

— Mas que pergunta mais… – respondeu Anna, sendo inter­rompida pelo estrondo do trovão, que assustou-a.

Nesse preciso momento, ouviu-se alguém a bater à porta. Anna saltou do seu cadeirão, que estava junto da lareira, assustada mas ao mesmo tempo curiosa por saber quem, ou o quê, é que era, por isso per­guntou:

— Mas quem é que será num temporal destes?

— Não sei, mas isso é o que eu vou descobrir! – Respondeu-lhe o Coronel na maior rapidez possível.

Então dirigiu-se à porta, e ao abri-la vê um homem alto, mas não muito corpulento, bem-parecido, de bigode e uma ligeira bar­bicha, com olhos escuros como o carvão, cabelo casta­nho-escuro que quase que lhe che­gava aos ombros e sobre estes uma capa negra como a escuridão da noite.

O tal homem cai-lhe nos bra­ços no momento em que o Coronel lhe abre a porta, sem saber o que fazer, este começou a chamar Anna, que ficara na sala à espreita.

— Anna! Anna! Vem cá ajudar-me!

Numa correria, Anna foi ajudar o pai a levar o sujeito para o quarto de hóspedes, que ainda ficava no 1º piso da casa.

— Para a próxima vez, nem sequer penses em dispensar o jardi­neiro! – Retorquiu Anna por causa do peso do sujeito.

— Por que é que dizes isso? Um bocadinho de exercício nunca fez mal a ninguém… – Disse o Coronel com um sorriso iró­nico, a fazer força para conseguir trans­portar o sujeito pela escada de pedra.

— Que piadinha! O homem pesa toneladas… – Respondeu Anna já cansada.

Ao chegarem ao quarto reparam que o sujeito tinha sido alve­jado num dos braços e colocaram-no rapidamente na cama. Enquanto que o pai de Anna ia chamar um médico à vila, ela ia tratando dos primeiros socorros.

Quando foi a colocar uma ligadura à volta do braço ferido, depois de ter retirado a bala, ele começou a acordar e começou a fazer per­guntas:

— O que é que aconteceu...? Onde é que eu estou…? Quem és tu…?

— Primeiro: tem calma e faz uma pergunta de cada vez; segundo: fica quieto para eu te puder pôr a ligadura no braço e ter­ceiro: faz o que te estou a dizer. – Disse-lhe Anna dando-lhe um aper­tão com a ligadura, que, por consequência, fez com ele soltasse um grito de dor.

— Ah!

Depois desse apertão, ele começou a acalmar-se.

— Agora é só esperar que o médico chegue. – Disse Anna ao sujeito enquanto lavava as mãos num pequeno recipiente de porce­lana que estava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira.

— Quem és tu? – Perguntou-lhe o sujeito.

— Anna, e tu?

— Valdrack.

Passado uns 5 minutos o Coronel chega com o médico e Anna desce para ir abrir a porta.

— Boa noite Dr. … – parou Anna, por não se lembrar do nome.

— Ronald Gibbsy, como está? – Lembrou-lhe o médico.

— Bem, obrigado. – Respondeu Anna – Por aqui. – Conti­nuou apontando para as escadas.

Ao acabar de fazer o diagnóstico, Gibbsy dirigiu-se a Anna e ao pai e disse com um ar muito profissional:

— Ele vai ficar bem, só precisa de descansar, e eu vou dei­xar aqui um remédio que deve ser tomado depois de cada refeição.

— Eu acompanho-o à porta. – Disse Anna deixando o pai no quarto com Valdrack.

Depois de acompanhar Gibbsy à porta, Anna dirige-se ao quarto da governanta da casa, uma senhora muito exigente e auto­ritária e com alguma idade, possivelmente um ou dois anos mais velha que o Coro­nel, que dormia num quarto que se situava no outro lado da casa junto à cozinha.

— Sr.ª Lewis?

— Sim menina. – Respondeu um bocado chateada por ter sido acor­dada.

— Pode preparar uma refeição?

— Não me diga que ficou com fome a estas horas?

— Não é para mim! É para um "hóspede". – Disse Anna com muita pressa.

— Nesse caso, espera aí que é só vestir o roupão e ir para a cozi­nha. – Disse Sr.ª Lewis enquanto vestia um roupão um bocadi­nho velho, pois já se notava que a bainha estava um pouco gasta.

Enquanto Sr.ª Lewis preparava a tal refeição, Anna foi ter com o pai.

— Já foste pedir à Sr.ª Lewis para preparar uma refeição?

— Sim, fui. Já agora, já descobriste alguma coisa sobre ele: de onde veio; como é que veio cá parar ou porque é que foi alve­jado?

— Não, mas não pára de falar que alguém vem aí, que se precisa de se esconder, coisas assim, e o mais estranho é que foi alvejado por uma bala de prata!

— De prata?! – Perguntou Anna um pouco atrapalhada - Não tinha notado.

— Sim, o que não é muito vulgar. - Afirmou o Coronel enquanto "espreitava" para dentro do quarto onde Valdrack descan­sava – Mas isso agora não é o mais importante, o mais importante é ele ficar bom e saber quem ele é. Tu por acaso, não sabes qual é o seu nome, ou sabes?

— Valdrack.

— Valdrack quê?

— Sei lá! Não posso saber tudo. Não sou nenhuma bruxa! – Retorquiu Anna enquanto se dirigia ao seu quarto.

— Aonde é que vais?

— Dormir, e tu devias fazer o mesmo, é que não estás com boa cara. – Disse na brincadeira.

Nesse momento, vinha a Sr.ª Lewis com uma bandeja de prata, com uma tigela de sopa e um copo de água, nas mãos subindo

— Ah, Sr.ª Lewis! Finalmente trouxe a refeição do nosso hós­pede.

— Não está com boa cara! – Comentou a Sr.ª Lewis.

— A Anna já me disse isso.

— Eu não estava a referir-me a si, mas sim ao jovem.

— Mas a… Mas a Anna disse que eu… Esqueça! – Disse o Coronel olhando na direcção do quarto da filha, como se ela tivesse feito algo que não devesse.

Valdrack, um bocado depois de ter comido a sopa e de ter tomado o remédio, adormeceu assim como toda a gente, mas Anna não, pois não podia deixar de pensar nas perguntas que tinha feito ao pai sobre Valdrack e na bala de prata, visto que era um bocado estranho um homem aparecer na sua casa, numa noite de tempestade e com um braço alvejado, mas isso eram questões que tinham de ser feitas ao próprio Valdrack e só quando tivesse recu­perado os sentidos por completo.

Todos dormiam pensando que tinham acolhido um homem vul­gar em casa, mas a verdade era que tinham acolhido o seu maior ini­migo, um vampiro e não um ser humano!

Enquanto todos da casa de Anna dormiam, Ronald Gibbsy estava no seu caminho a casa, atravessando a tempestade com difi­cul­dade, pois era difícil de ver o caminho ou o que estava no cami­nho. Já a uns poucos metros da vila, Gibbsy sente um grande estrondo vindo da parte da frente da carruagem.

— Passa-se alguma coisa? – Pergunta assustado ao cocheiro.

Como resposta só houve um grito apavorante de dor e de repente a carruagem pára. Em pânico, abre a porta da carruagem para ver o que se passava e vê o cadáver do cocheiro com o pescoço ensanguen­tado no chão, como se fosse lixo. Ao ver aquele cenário macabro, Gibbsy fica em estado de choque. De repente sente alguém por detrás dele, que pergunta com uma voz muito grave:

— Onde é que ele está?

Aterrorizado, Gibbsy vira-se e vê um homem com sangue a escor­rer-lhe pela boca e com uma enorme cicatriz de combate na cara, esse homem é Joseph Gabriel Von Drácula II, um vampiro vingativo e ganancioso que fará tudo para alcançar os seus objecti­vos. Gibbsy fica perplexo a olhar para Joseph sem dizer uma única palavra.

— Onde é que ele está, porra?! – Gritou Joseph já farto de espe­rar por uma resposta – Não o repito outra vez!

Gibbsy quase a chorar de medo responde:

— Eu não sei de quem está a falar! Juro por Deus que não sei!

— Acabou-se o tempo! – Disse Joseph atirando-se ao pes­coço de Gibbsy, fazendo com que este soltasse um grito de agonia.

Na manhã seguinte, a chuva parara, mas soltou-se uma inquieta­ção entre os habitantes da vila, pois a notícia da macabra morte de Ronald Gibbsy e do respectivo cocheiro por um vampiro, correra depressa e não demorou muito tempo para que a notícia chegasse a casa de Anna.

— Temos problemas. – Declarou Anna ao pai ao acabar de che­gar da vila.

— O que se passou? – Perguntou-lhe o Coronel, pois a última vez que tinha visto Anna naquele estado foi quando se tinha dado o último ataque de vampiros.

— Esta manhã, encontraram o Dr. Gibbsy e o seu cocheiro mor­tos. – Disse Anna enquanto se sentava à mesa para tomar o pequeno-almoço, fazendo com o Coronel quase se engasgasse com o café e o cus­pisse de novo para dentro da chávena.

— Mas como é que isso aconteceu? Quem é que os matou? – Per­guntou-lhe o Coronel aterrorizado com a notícia.

— Pelo que vi e pelo que me disseram, foram mortos por um vampiro. Agora só resta saber qual… – Disse Anna sendo inter­rom­pida pela Sr.ª Lewis que levava uma bandeja com pequeno-almoço para Valdrack, que melhorava aos poucos, pois já estava acordado.

— Bom dia, Sr.ª Lewis. – Disse o Coronel.

— Bom dia, Coronel.

— Aonde é que vai?

— Vou levar o pequeno-almoço ao nosso hóspede, claro. Não quer que o homem morra à fome, ora essa!

— Claro que não. Só estava a perguntar.

Anna e o Coronel esperaram que a Sr.ª Lewis acabasse de subir as escadas para continuarem a conversa.

— Continuando. Disseste que foi um vampiro que os assassi­nou…?

— Sim. Todas as provas apontam para que tenha sido um, as marcas de caninos nos pescoços das vítimas denunciaram logo o assas­sino, é que nem sequer houve qualquer dúvida.

— Nesse caso vou mandar uma equipa de buscas para o encon­trar e ainda vou avisar os habitantes da vila para ficarem em suas casas, especialmente durante a noite.

— Mas se ele tiver o anel vai ser impossível apanhá-lo. Nada o irá deter, e quando eu digo nada é porque é mesmo nada!

— Bem, então teremos de ter ainda mais cuidado… – disse o Coronel sendo interrompido pela presença de Valdrack.

— Talvez eu possa ajudar. – Disse Valdrack após ter ouvido a conversa das escadas, fazendo com que todas as atenções se virassem para ele.

— Não devias estar deitado?! – Exclamou Anna quando o viu a descer as escadas ainda com o braço ligado. – E como é que tu nos pode­rias ajudar?

— Digamos que esse vampiro, de que vocês estavam a falar, é meu irmão.

Esta revelação fez com que Anna e o Coronel ficassem perple­xos a olhar para Valdrack, que descia as escadas em direcção a eles.

— E que tipo de ajuda nos poderias dar? – Perguntou o Coronel interessado na oferta de Valdrack.

— Pai estás maluco? Ele é um vampiro! Sabes lá se ele está a dizer a verdade ou não!

— Por alguma coisa vim parar aqui, não achas? – Disse-lhe Valdrack explicando-se.

— Anna deixa-o continuar! Não vês que precisamos de toda a ajuda possível! Continue, por favor. – Disse o Coronel fazendo um gesto para dar a palavra a Valdrack.

— Se me deixarem ficar, eu posso oferecer-vos protecção.

— Mas se ele tiver o anel, como é que tu o vais poder matar? – Perguntou-lhe Anna, não estando a gostar muito da ideia de viver com um vampiro debaixo do mesmo tecto.

— Hei-de pensar em alguma coisa. – Respondeu-lhe Val­drack sabendo que não iria conquistar a confiança de Anna tão cedo.

— Algum conselho que nos queira dar Sr. Valdrack? – Per­gun­tou-lhe o Coronel preocupado, pois não queria por a vida de ninguém em risco.

— Façam os possíveis para não saírem de casa.

— É o que faremos. - Disse o Coronel concordando com Valdrack – Sente-se. – Continuou o Coronel fazendo sinal para Valdrack se sen­tar. – O senhor não nos podia dar uma caracterís­tica que o seu irmão tenha, que nos permita identificá-lo ou algo do género?

— Por acaso, ele tem uma enorme cicatriz de combate na cara, que é muito visível.

— Eu só tenho um problema. – Disse Anna, visto que há um ano que não caçava um único vampiro, o que a preocupava, pois tinha medo de estar destreinada.

— E qual é o problema? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack.

— É que eu há um ano que não caço vampiros e tenho o receio de ter ficado "enferrujada", o que pode dificultar as coisas.

— Não te preocupes, porque isso é uma coisa de que eu posso tratar.

Anna ao ouvir aquilo, olha-o como se ele a tivesse ofendido ou coisa assim, visto que ela tinha passado toda a sua vida a treinar para caçar vampiros e ter que ser que ser treinada por um era uma coisa que estava fora de questão, mas agora não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

— Já agora, onde é que está a Sr.ª Lewis? – Perguntou o Coronel a Valdrack, visto que a Sr.ª Lewis lhe tinha levedo o pequeno-almoço à cama e ainda não voltara.

Essa pergunta fez com que Anna olhasse para Valdrack com um ar de muita indignação.

— Não olhem para mim com essas caras, porque ela deixou a ban­deja no meu quarto e foi fazer as camas.

Anna e o pai olharam um para o outro e voltaram a olhar para Valdrack com o mesmo ar de indignação.

— Se não acreditam em mim podem ir lá em cima para con­firmar se está ou não viva.

— Eu vou lá em cima tirar esta história a limpo e Anna, tu ficas aqui não vá às vezes ele estar a mentir.

— Está bem. – Disse-lhe Anna com um pequeno sorriso.

— Eu acho, que já disse que estava a dizer a verdade. – Disse Valdrack um pouco desapontado por Anna e o pai não confia­rem na sua pala­vra – Para além do mais, eu não teria bene­fício em estar a mentir-vos ou em matar a Sr.ª Lewis. – Conti­nuou enquanto encostava as costas na cadeira.

— Estás a ver. Já sabes como é que é e tudo. – Disse Anna enquanto "brincava" com uma faca que estava na mesa. – Já agora, como é que foste alvejado se tens o anel?

— Estava a lutar com o Joseph e não o tinha no dedo, quando fui alve­jado.

— O quê? Escorregou-te do dedo?

— Por acaso foi, porquê?

— Por nada, só estava a perguntar.

Nesse momento, o Coronel, já a descer as escadas, disse:

— Ele tinha razão.

— Eu avisei-vos. – Disse Valdrack.

— Já que está tudo bem, eu vou á vila. – Disse o Coronel vestindo o casaco.

— Fazer? – Perguntou-lhe Anna.

— Tratar de avisar as pessoas e ainda do funeral das víti­mas.

— E nós os dois vamos treinar. – Dirigiu-se Valdrack a Anna mal o Coronel saiu.

— Treinar?! Com o braço nesse estado? Deves estar a gozar comigo!

— Mas, felizmente, ainda tenho o outro. Anda. – Disse Val­drack ao puxar Anna para o jardim, pelo braço.

— Agora?!

— Sim, não disseste que precisavas de treinar, por isso não vejo qual seja o problema.

Enquanto Valdrack levava Anna pelo braço para o jardim, a Sr.ª Lewis já descia as escadas e reparou na situação, com um ar de espanto, pois pen­sava que Valdrack tinha ficado na cama a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

— O que é que se passa aqui? Não era suposto o senhor ter ficado na cama a descansar, é que ninguém recupera só de uma noite de descanso! – Exclamou Sr.ª Lewis ao ver que Valdrack tinha melhorado muito depressa.

— Sim, mas pelos vistos já estou melhor. – Disse Valdrack antes de sair com Anna para o jardim.

Sr.ª Lewis ao ouvir aquilo fica com uma cara como se não tivesse percebido nada do que ele tinha dito, e Anna ao ver a cara de espanto da Sra. Lewis diz baixinho para que Valdrack não a ouvisse:

— Vampiro…

— O quê?! – Exclamou Sr.ª Lewis assustada, pois essa revelação tinha-a deixado paralisada durante alguns segundos, no meio da sala de jantar.

Enquanto Anna e Valdrack treinavam, o Coronel já estava na vila a tratar do funeral das vítimas e de avisar os habitantes da vila, afixando car­tazes com a cara de um homem com uma cicatriz de combate na cara por toda a vila que diziam: "Pro­cura-se!" e dando uma espécie de dis­curso no pelourinho da vila, onde toda a gente o poderia ver e ouvir.

— Senhores e senhoras, esta manhã a nossa vila acordou com uma tragédia, dois nobres senhores, Ronald Gibbsy e seu cocheiro, foram encon­trados mortos por um vampiro mesmo às portas da nossa vila e é por esse terrível motivo que vos peço que tenham o maior dos cuidados possí­vel, pois não sabemos onde e quando é que este sujeito – disse o Coronel levantando o retrato do assassino para que toda a vila o visse – poderá ata­car outra vez. Estão, de momento, a ser afixados mais cartazes como este para que toda a gente possa identificar o sujeito, mas lembrem-se que este não é um assas­sino qualquer, mas sim um vampiro que…

De repente ouve-se um bater de palmas irónico vindo de trás do Coro­nel, era Harold Knight, um homem de cabelo curto e loiro, alto e cor­pulento, que depois de Anna ter recusado o seu pedido de casamento, só queria vin­gança por tal humilhação e que fazia de tudo para que pai e filha fossem humilhados, como ele diz que foi.

— Bravo! Bravo! – Aplaudiu Knight ironicamente. – Sim senhor, pri­meiro pro­mete que não iam haver mais mortes com a palavra "vam­piro" assinada, mas pelos vistos não foi o que aconteceu, pois não? Não acham, que devíamos dar uma salva de palmas aqui ao nosso Coronel?!

— Também é um prazer a voltar a vê-lo Sr. Knight, mas agora acho que não é melhor altura para birras. – Disse o Coronel fazendo com que se soltasse um burburinho entre os habitantes da vila, o que fez com que Knight se irritasse de tal maneira, para tirar uma garrafa de vinho a um homem que estava ali perto e a partisse contra a parede de uma pastelaria.

— Como eu ia a dizer, é um vampiro que matará todos aque­les que se atreverem a enfrentá-lo e é por isso, que vos volto a pedir que tenham cuidado e que quando virem alguém como o homem do cartaz que me venham avisar, pois serão feitos todos os possíveis para apanhar tal assas­sino.

Esta notícia fez com que a população entrasse num pânico silencioso, pois já não era a primeira vez que a vila de Roseclift, no norte de Inglaterra, era atacada por um vampiro, aliás tinha havido uma altura em que quase todos os meses a vila era atacada por um ou dois vampiros havendo sempre poucas mortes ou até nenhuma, visto que Anna tinha morto todos. Mas desta vez a população sentia uma maior apreensão em relação ao assunto, pois há um ano que não aparecia nenhum, e de repente aparecer um vindo do nada era um mistério, que todos queriam perceber e que cuja resposta estava "alojada" na própria casa do Coronel.

Enquanto o Coronel estava na vila a tratar de todos os seus assuntos, Anna e Valdrack estavam a treinar, e olhem que o ambiente entre aqueles dois não estava muito bom, pois ou cada vez que Anna atacasse e Valdrack se desviasse ela quase que caía, ou quando era ele, Anna fazia com que a espada de Valdrack fosse parar espetada numa árvore que estivesse ali por perto, e só se o ouvia a reclamar com ela por tudo e por nada e vice-versa.

Passado um bocado, o treino acaba e decidem irem-se sentar na mesa do pequeno-almoço, já posta para o almoço.

— Tu tens que ter cuidado com a tua retaguarda, porque nunca sabes quando e por onde é que te podem atacar.

— Já tinha percebido isso.

— Não foi o que me pareceu, perdias sempre a espada cada vez que te atacava pelas costas.

— E eu já te disse que estava destreinada, mas ainda gostava de saber como é que tu te movias tão rapidamente com um braço que foi alvejado ontem à noite, é que isso dá um bocado nas vistas.

— Mais anos de experiência que tu.

— Quantos?

— 125. – Respondeu-lhe Valdrack deixando-a um pouco atrapa­lhada.

A uns momentos dali, a Sr.ª Lewis entra:

— Menina Anna? – Pergunta Sr.ª Lewis a Anna nervosa, pois repa­rou que Valdrack também estava ali o que a assustou e muito.

— Sim.

— Meto a mesa para quantas pessoas?

— O meu pai vai almoçar na vila, portanto é para duas pes­soas. – Respondeu Anna – Ah, e para ele é carne crua, se faz favor.

— Sim menina. – Disse a Sr.ª Lewis antes de sair da sala de jantar numa pressa tremenda e um pouco enojada por saber que tinha que servir carne crua.

— Ainda não me disseste porque é que o teu irmão te alvejou. – Disse Anna a Valdrack quando a Sr.ª Lewis saiu da sala de jantar em direc­ção à cozinha.

— Ele quer a herança que o Conde, meu pai, me vai deixar, no caso de alguma coisa acontecer.

— Tu queres dizer o Conde Drácula?

— Sim.

— E era muita coisa?

— Tudo o que o velho tinha. – Respondeu Valdrack um pouco apreen­sivo, pois nunca tinha gostado de contar os seus pro­blemas a quem que fosse, mesmo que esse alguém o quisesse aju­dar.

Valdrack e Anna continuavam a falar sobre o pro­blema que o perseguia até à noite passada. Não muito longe dali, num casebre abando­nado, já com musgo nas telhas e com a maioria das paredes rachada, Joseph procurava outra maneira de poder alcançar Valdrack sem dar muito nas vis­tas. Pois já sabia onde este estava e com quem estava e não queria correr risco algum, visto que a fama de caçadora de vampiros de Anna já tinha che­gado aos seus ouvidos, e por isso sabia que por enquanto o melhor era só observar a casa de longe e de preferência escondido.

Passaram-se dias e semanas sem ataques ou notícias do tal vampiro, até que um mês depois do primeiro ataque, numa manhã de nevoeiro, apa­recem dois corpos com a mesma causa de morte dos dois primeiros e já bas­tante pálidos, como se nunca tivessem saído à rua, a flutuarem no rio que fornece Roseclift de água. Este qua­dro macabro foi encontrado pelo Padre John Smith, que quando estava a caminho da sua capela reparou em tal ima­gem e que de seguida o foi denunciar à casa do Coronel que estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço com Anna e Valdrack, que por sinal já estava melhor do braço e já sem a ligadura.

— Quem é que será a uma hora destas? – Comentou o Coro­nel depois de ter ouvido alguém a bater à porta – Sr.ª Lewis, pode ir abrir a porta, se faz favor?

— Sim Sr. Coronel. – Disse a Sr.ª Lewis dirigindo-se já à porta e ao abri-la só vê o Padre a entrar por ali a dentro dispa­rado com se fosse um furacão e fazendo com que a Sr.ª Lewis caísse.

— Sr. Coronel, preciso urgentemente de falar consigo! – Disse o Padre "com os nervos à flor da pele", sem reparar que à mesa do Coronel estava um vampiro a tomar o pequeno-almoço à frente de Anna.

— Por amor de Deus homem, sente-se e tome aqui um copo de água morna com açúcar para acalmar os nervos e diga-nos o que se passou. – Disse o Coronel ao ver o estado de medo em que o Padre se encontrava e enquanto lhe preparava a tal bebida.

— Obrigado. – Agradeceu o padre depois de beber a água e de respi­rar fundo. – Eu vim aqui anunciar que houve mais um ata­que. – Disse o Padre com a voz cansada.

— Um ataque de quê? – Perguntou Valdrack ao ouvir a con­fissão do Padre.

— Um v… um vamp… um vampiro! Aqui?! – Exclamou o Padre gaguejando ao ver e ouvir Valdrack, pois há muitos anos que ajudava caça­dores de vampiros a caçá-los e sabia, perfeita­mente, distinguir um ser humano de um vampiro, bastava olhar. – Anna? Tu permites que um vam­piro viva em tua casa?

— Ao início, pode apostar que não gostei nada da ideia, mas acabei por me habituar e não se preocupe, porque este não morde, não é? – Res­pon­deu Anna com um sorriso irónico para Valdrack.

— Não tenho outra opção! – Respondeu-lhe Valdrack com o mesmo tipo de sorriso.

— O mesmo vampiro voltou a atacar, e desta vez atirou os corpos para o rio. – Continuou o Padre não muito melhor do que o que estava quando entrou em casa do Coronel.

— Ao menos o teu irm… Ah! – Gritou Anna sendo inter­rompida quando Valdrack lhe deu um pontapé por debaixo da mesa, pois não queria que o Padre Smith pensasse que ele estava ali para preparar uma armadilha ou coisa assim.

— Disseste alguma coisa? – Perguntou Valdrack, ironica­mente, a Anna.

— Não.

— Nesse caso, Sr. Padre, eu e você vamos à vila para tra­tar deste assunto, outra vez. – Terminou o Coronel, pois sabia que este problema já estava, não só a chatear como cada vez mais peri­goso.

Depois do Coronel e o Padre Smith saírem, Anna e Val­drack foram treinar, Sr.ª Lewis fora levantar a mesa do pequeno-almoço, ou seja, a rotina normal, desde um mês para cá.

Com esta notícia de um segundo ataque, Anna enquanto trei­nava, estava sempre atenta à sua retaguarda e às árvores que esta­vam por ali por perto, pois nunca se sabia quando e onde Joseph podia atacar e com o anel aquele vampiro podia fazer tudo e ainda ficava mais poderoso do que antes, e olhem que não era pouco, se me estão a perceber.

Toda a gente, incluindo Valdrack, queria saber onde o assas­sino estava e quando e onde iria ser o seu próximo ataque, o que causava um pânico, como é que eu hei-de dizer, um pânico mais salientado do que o do primeiro ataque, pois os vampiros, quando atacavam na vila, só atacavam uma vez e faziam de tudo para que não fossem encontrados, visto que sabiam que quando fossem encontrados não iriam viver muito mais tempo, mas Joseph, como a Anna ia a dizer, parecia que gostava muito de dar nas vistas e quanto mais perto da casa do inimigo melhor e era essa atitude destemida e corajosa que o tornava muito perigoso, mesmo para Anna.

O treino de Anna terminara, e esta deitou-se numa espécie de rede que estava pendurada nos pilares do terraço que dava para a sala de jantar e Valdrack foi-se sentar numa cadeira de jardim que também estava no ter­raço.

O tempo não estava grande coisa, por causa do nevoeiro que cobria tudo que estivesse a uns cinco metros da cara, por isso não demorou muito tempo para que Anna fosse para dentro de casa, devido ao frio trazido pelo nevoeiro.

— Aonde vais? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack.

— Vou para dentro! – Respondeu-lhe Anna a esfregar os braços para os aquecer – Está frio! E tu não vens?

— Vou ficar aqui mais um bocado. – Disse-lhe Valdrack, não era por gostar do frio ou assim, mas por querer pensar um pouco no que lhe estava a preocupar mais no momento, a proximi­dade com que Joseph estava da casa e os perigos que as pessoas que o acolheram naquela noite corriam, especial­mente Anna, embora não o soubesse demonstrar, pois como ele era um vam­piro, não sabia o que era aquele sentimento que estava a sentir e que se estava a desenvolver ao longo daquele mês.

— Está bem. – Disse Anna depois de ter entrado em casa em direcção às escadas.

Por volta das dezoito horas, coisa assim, já de noite, o Coro­nel chega cansado a casa, pois passou o dia todo a andar para um lado e para o outro sem parar um bocadinho para respirar e foi direito para a sala de estar onde estava Valdrack com a lareira acesa.

— Boa noite, Coronel. – Cumprimentou-lhe Valdrack quando o viu a entrar na sala de estar.

— Boa noite, Valdrack. – Respondeu o Coronel, como eu disse, can­sado enquanto se sentava num cadeirão, que estava perto do cadeirão onde Valdrack estava sentado.

— Aonde está a Anna? – Perguntou o Coronel a Valdrack.

— A descer as escadas. – Respondeu Valdrack antes de agarrar um livro que estava em cima da mesa.

— Só agora? Não devias ter chegado mais cedo? – Pergun­tou Anna ao seu pai mal entrou na sala de estar.

— Dizes bem, devia! Mas a gente da vila não me deixava em paz, e foi por isso que só consegui chegar a casa agora. – Disse o Coronel ainda muito cansado e a parar para respirar enquanto falava.

— Eu vou pedir à Sr.ª Lewis para trazer um copo de água para si. – Disse Valdrack enquanto voltava a colocar o livro na mesa e se levantava para ir à cozinha.

Depois de Valdrack ter saído da sala, a Anna e o pai ficaram a con­ver­sar, enquanto Joseph os observava por uma das janelas da sala, com um ar doentio e vingativo, pois sabia que naquela noite iria ter a sua vingança, e se calhar mais alguma coisa.

— Vocês nem sabem o que vos espera! – Disse Joseph, com um sor­riso sádico, ao ver Valdrack a entrar na sala, seguido da Sr.ª Lewis que tra­zia um copo de água na mão para o Coronel, e sai dali sem causar quais­quer suspeitas.

— Vá, tome aqui este copo de água para se acalmar. O Sr. Coronel sabe que não pode andar nessas correrias o dia todo. – Ralhou a Sr.ª Lewis com o Coronel enquanto lhe dava o copo de água a beber. – E agora deixe-se de pieguices e vá para a mesa, que o jantar já está pronto.

Acabaram de jantar e foram-se deitar. Daí a alguns minutos, Anna desce por não conseguir dormir, com o pressentimento de que alguma coisa fosse acontecer e foi-se sentar na sala, isto fez com que Valdrack também acor­dasse e também descesse, visto que tinha uma audição muito sensível e também por ter "sono leve".

— Não é um bocado tarde para estar acordada? – Perguntou Valdrack a Anna, fazendo com que esta se assustasse um pouco.

— Não consigo dormir. E tu?

— Acordaste-me.

— Desculpa.

— O que é que tens? Nunca te vi dessa maneira. – Disse Valdrack sussur­rando para não acordar mais ninguém, enquanto se sentava ao pé de Anna.

— Estou com um mau pressentimento, que não me deixa dormir como deve ser. – Respondeu-lhe Anna encostando a cabeça no seu ombro. – Achas que o teu irmão vai atacar cá em casa, é que ele pode já ter desco­berto que tu estás aqui.

— Acho que ele não ia ser o burro o suficiente para atacar cá em casa, e se ele atacar eu estou aqui.

De seguida, Valdrack dá um beijo na testa de Anna, e com o ambiente que estava entre os dois, acabou, por impulso, sair um beijo suave mas apai­xonado, que poderia ter durado mais tempo se Joseph não tivesse aparecido e interrompesse tal momento.

— Mas que coisa tão romântica, um vampiro e uma mortal apaixo­na­dos. – Disse Joseph com um sorriso irónico na cara – Valdrack, se queres que te diga, nunca pensei que amolecesses tanto, mas se formos ver bem, sempre foste muito amolecido. – Continuou Joseph, enquanto Anna e Valdrack se levantavam e olhavam para Joseph sérios, embora Anna estivesse um pouco assustada.

— O que é que estás a fazer aqui? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack pondo-se na frente de Anna, pois sabia que o irmão não iria sair dali de mãos a aba­nar.

— O mesmo que tu não é de certeza. – Disse Joseph apro­ximando-se cada vez mais para ter uma melhor visualização de Anna.

— Como é que entraste aqui? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack curioso, mas revoltado por ver o ar de gozo irónico do irmão.

— Digamos que tive uma pequena ajuda de alguém que estava, como hei-de dizer, muito ansioso por ter a sua vingança. – Ao dizer isto, por de trás de Joseph vê-se o vulto de um homem a aparecer.

Valdrack e Anna ficaram a observar, curiosos, o tal homem a apare­cer, vindo da escuridão onde se encontrava, e à medida que se aproximava da luz a sua face tornava-se mais nítida aos olhos de quem a observava a apro­ximar.

— Harold Knight?! – Perguntou Anna quando viu a face do vulto por completo.

— De onde é que o conheces? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack.

— Acho que isso agora não é importante. – Disse-lhe Anna nervosa por ver que a situação estava a ficar cada vez mais feia.

— Então Anna, não me digas que te esqueceste da vergonha que me fizeste passar, em frente de toda a vila, quando te pedi em casamento. – Decla­rou Harold para esclarecer a "dúvida" de Val­drack – E desde então eu tenho esperado pela melhor oportunidade de ter a minha vingança.

— Como vez, Valdrack, eu não sou o único aqui a querer vingança. – Disse Joseph apontando uma pistola com balas de prata a Valdrack.

Com esta "confusão", o Coronel e a Sr.ª Lewis acordaram e foram ver o que se passava, quando chegaram à sala de estar depa­raram-se com Anna e Valdrack num lado e Joseph e Harold no outro.

— Mas o que é que se passa aqui?! – Reclamou o Coronel zangado e ao mesmo tempo em pânico.

Depois de ter ouvido aquilo, Joseph lança um olhar satânico sobre o Coronel e a Sr.ª Lewis e um riso ainda mais satânico do que o olhar.

— Mas de que raio é que tu estás te a rir? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack afastando-se da pistola que lhe estava apontada, levando Anna com ele.

— Estou-me a rir do "lindo quadro" que está pintado nesta sala. – Respondeu Joseph com o mesmo sorriso na cara de quando entrara na sala – Vá lá, pensei que vocês os dois estavam mais preparados, para quem pas­sou um mês inteiro a treinar e agora em vez de me (tentar) matar, está um bocado assustado! – Continuou Joseph seguindo Valdrack com a pistola. – E o mais engraçado é que não só vou sair daqui contigo morto, como vou sair daqui com nova noiva. – Terminou Joseph a olhar para Anna com um ar de cobiça.

— O quê?! – Exclamou toda a gente que estava naquela sala, incluindo Harold.

— Esse não foi o nosso acordo! O nosso acordo foi que eu te ajudava a entrar aqui sem quaisquer problemas para matares o teu irmão e eu ficava com ela, não o contrário! – Disse Harold revol­tado por ouvir a surpresa de Joseph.

— Não prometi nada. - Disse Joseph na maior das calmas, alvejando, de seguida, Harold na cabeça.

— Meu Deus! – Gritou a Sr.ª Lewis quando ouviu e viu Harold a ser alvejado mesmo na sua frente.

— Então Valdrack, o que vai ser? Morres, a caçadora vem comigo e a famelga morre toda ou dás-me a herança de livre von­tade e todos ficam onde estão, excepto ela, que vem comigo em qual­quer das maneiras. – Disse Joseph a Valdrack, voltando-lhe a apontar a pistola.

— Só por cima do meu cadáver! – Retorquiu Anna sem pen­sar duas vezes.

— Anna! – Disse-lhe Valdrack depois de se voltar para a mesma muito discretamente, sussurrando para que o irmão não o ouvisse.

— Sabes que isso também se arranja! – Disse Joseph em resposta ao comentário de Anna – Valdrack, é melhor te despacha­res, é que o teu tempo está-se a esgotar e tu não queres que nin­guém morra, pois não? – Disse Joseph dirigindo-se a Valdrack já impaciente – Por isso, pensa bem na tua resposta.

Os minutos passavam e Valdrack continuava a dar voltas à sua cabeça, realizando que de qualquer das hipóteses que escolhesse iria perder o que tinha acabado de conquistar e essa era a razão para a sua indecisão, por­que se virmos bem, se ele não amasse Anna e se ele tivesse o coração tão frio como o de Joseph, já teria feito a sua decisão à mais tempo e decerto que já se tinha "posto a andar" dali para fora à ainda mais tempo. A cada minuto que pas­sava, Joseph ficava cada vez mais impaciente por saber se iria matar ou não toda a gente que estava, excepto Anna.

— Despachas-te ou não? – Perguntou Joseph já irritado a Valdrack – Não tenho a noite toda!

— Dá-me só dez minutos para falar com ela. – Pediu Val­drack, pois queria falar com Anna antes de tomar a sua decisão e claro para ver se os dois conseguiam arranjar algum plano para que ninguém saísse dali magoado ou ainda pior.

— Tens sorte, hoje acordei de bom humor. Vai lá, mas nem se quer te atrevas a tentar fugir, porque se o fizeres, vai haver drásticas consequên­cias.

— Anda, vamos para a cozinha. – Disse Valdrack a Anna, deixando que ela fosse à frente, olhando sempre para Joseph

Então os dois foram para a cozinha falar e deixaram o Coro­nel e a Sr.ª Lewis sozinhos na sala de estar com Joseph, com esta quase a des­maiar.

— O que é que vais fazer? – Perguntou Anna depois de se encostar ao balcão da cozinha.

— Não sei. – Respondeu Valdrack enquanto andava de um lado para o outro em frente de Anna que o seguia com olhos. – Temos que arranjar um plano qualquer e rapidamente.

— E como é que vamos arranjar esse plano, se ele está mesmo à nossa perna?

— Estou a pensar, estou a pensar… Já sei! – Exclamou Valdrack parando mesmo em frente de Anna.

— Qual é que é? – Perguntou-lhe Anna curiosa por ouvir o "maravi­lhoso" do plano.

— Lembras-te da segunda hipótese que o meu irmão nos deu?

— Sim.

— Escolhemos essa, certo?

— Sim… NÃO! – Respondeu Anna dirigindo-se ao outro lado da cozinha, mas sendo impedida por Valdrack que a agarra na cintura e a volta a encostá-la ao balcão da cozinha.

— Tem calma e ouve. Para vocês saírem daqui não precisam de ir às cavalariças buscar os cavalos e a carruagem?

— Sim, e?

— E, quando vocês os dois lá estiverem, eu escondo-me, faço-te sinal, tu, com muito cuidado, passas-me uma das cordas que lá esteja e eu tento amarrá-lo, está bem? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack abraçando-a, de seguida, e dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

— Vamos ver se isso resulta. – Respondeu-lhe Anna retri­buindo, de seguida, o beijo.

— Mais uma coisa…

— Hum…

— Beija-me outra vez, só para o caso do plano não resultar. – disse Valdrack baixinho e com a sua testa encostada na dela.

Anna sorriu-lhe e mesmo no momento em que se iam beijar, Joseph aparece.

— O tempo acabou. – Ralhou Joseph, um pouco zangado por estar a ver o irmão agarrado à sua "futura noiva".

— Besta… – retorquiram os dois baixinho por terem sido interrom­pidos pela segunda vez.

— Estamos a ir. – Declarou Valdrack.

Então, foram para a sala para tomar a decisão final.

— Estou à espera. – Disse Joseph como se estivesse à espera de uma explicação de uma criança que tivesse feito alguma asneira.

— Nós vamos recorrer à segunda hipótese. – Disse Val­drack gague­jando um pouco depois de ter olhado para Anna e para o Coronel.

— Bravo! – Disse Joseph ironicamente – Pela primeira vez na tua vida tomaste a decisão acertada. Ah, ah, ah… – riu-se.

De seguida, Joseph agarrou Anna pelo braço e levou-a em direcção às cavalariças.

Valdrack esperou até que eles saíssem pela porta da frente e foi pela porta das traseiras que, na verdade, era a porta que estava mais perto das cavalariças. Foi e escondeu-se por detrás da única carruagem que ali estava à espera que eles aparecessem para fazer sinal a Anna para lhe atirar a corda que estava na parte da frente da carruagem o que tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Dali a uns momentos, Joseph aparece com Anna pelo braço em direcção à tal carruagem.

— Agora espera aí quietinha, que eu vou ali preparar os cavalos e nem sequer te atrevas a tentar fugir, senão…

De repente, Anna sente uma pedrinha a bater-lhe nas costas e vira-se para ver o que era.

— Valdrack? – Perguntou Anna quando viu que já estava fora da vista de Joseph. – Onde estás?

— Atrás da carruagem. Passa-me a corda que está em cima do banco do cocheiro. – Indicou-lhe Valdrack baixinho e com pressa – Vá, despacha-te!

Anna deu-lhe a corda, mas de repente ouviu passos e foi a correr para o sítio onde Joseph a deixara, enquanto Valdrack se voltava a esconder nas traseiras da carruagem.

— Onde é que está a corda que estava aqui em cima? – Per­guntou Joseph a Anna apontando para o banco do cocheiro.

— Não vi corda nenhuma. – Respondeu-lhe Anna desinte­ressada – Porque é que não vê se está nas traseiras da carruagem?

Joseph depois de ouvir a sugestão de Anna, olhou-a descon­fiado mas foi na mesma, todavia, se virmos bem, ele não tinha razões para não acre­ditar nela, visto que ela estava a dizer a ver­dade, só se tinha esquecido de contar um "pequeno" pormenor…

— Ai de ti que me estejas a mentir. – Resmungou-lhe Joseph quase a explodir de impaciência enquanto se dirigia para o sítio onde Valdrack estava.

Quando Joseph chegou às traseiras, Valdrack, já com a corda pronta, deu-lhe um murro mesmo no nariz, o que não lhe ser­viu de muito. Anna ao ver que aquilo não tinha resultado, agarrou numa pá que ali estava e deu com ela na cabeça de Joseph o que o deixou inconsciente.

— Agora, despacha-te a amarra-lo que eu vou preparar a carruagem para levar o meu pai e a Sr.ª Lewis daqui para fora.

— Não te demores.

Joseph já estava amarrado a um dos pilares das cavalariças e a car­ruagem já estava pronta quando Anna foi chamar o pai e a governanta para irem para a carruagem.

— Pai, despacha-te. Temos que nos ir embora antes que ele acorde.

— Não te preocupes, vai andando que nós já nos despacha­mos.

Anna foi ter com Valdrack, que estava a preparar um cavalo preto, para saber onde é que iam ficar durante a noite e para onde iriam seguir na manhã seguinte.

— Já tens tudo pronto? – Perguntou-lhe Anna preocupada, pois não sabia o que mais podia acontecer, visto que Joseph já tinha causado cinco mortes, senão mais, num mês, sendo o único vampiro que não conseguira caçar.

— É só acabar de preparar o cavalo. – Respondeu Valdrack enquanto colocava as rédeas no cavalo.

— Para quê é o cavalo, só se vai precisar de dois para puxar a carrua­gem?

— Um de nós vai ter que ir a cavalo, para o caso de sermos seguidos – disse Valdrack apontando para Joseph – e para quem esti­ver no cavalo poder avisar quem estiver a conduzir a carruagem.

— Está bem... hum… Já sabes onde é que vamos passar a noite?

— Ainda não pensei nisso… – parou um pouco para pensar – Pode­mos dormir na pensão da vila, o que achas?

— Por mim não faz mal. Eu vou avisá-los, até já.

— Até já… – disse ficando a vê-la sair das cavalariças, mas de repente lembrou-se do corpo de Harold Knight que tinha ficado no meio da sala – Espera aí!

— Sim? – Respondeu Anna virando-se para trás.

— O que é que vamos fazer com o cadáver? É que ele não pode ficar ali na sala a apodrecer.

— Deixa-me pensar um pouco. – disse Anna lembrando-se que Harold tinha ajudado Joseph a entrar dentro de sua casa – Podemos atá-lo junto do teu irmão, só para precaução, percebes?

— Sim.

Foram os dois à sala buscar o presumível cadáver, que ainda estava deitado no chão em cima de uma carpete bordeux estampada com cabeças de leão nos cantos e no centro, ligadas por uma fila de pequenas rosas ama­relas escuras, que ficara com uma enorme mancha vermelha escura de san­gue num dos cantos.

— Porra! – Exclamou Anna ao levantar o corpo com a ajuda de Valdrack.

— O que foi? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack com um sorriso iró­nico.

— Ele é ainda mais pesado que tu! – Disse ela retribuindo-lhe o sor­riso.

— Tens uma graça! – Respondeu-lhe Valdrack ironicamente – Cala-te e ajuda-me a levá-lo lá para fora.

Levaram-no para as cavalariças e ataram-no junto de Joseph e assim partiram com a possibilidade de não voltarem para aquela casa nunca mais.

Durante o caminho Anna ia pensativa, pois não sabia se Joseph teria morto Harold ou não, visto que este, como tinha aju­dado o vampiro, podia ter-se tornado num e aquela bala não ter tido qualquer efeito, embora não haverem quaisquer sinais físicos ou psicológicos.

— O que se passa? – perguntou-lhe Valdrack aparecendo-lhe a cavalo junto da carruagem.

— Estava a pensar.

— No quê?

— Na possibilidade do Harold não ter morrido.

— Como é que isso é possível? Toda a gente que estava naquela sala viu o que aconteceu. É impossível ele ter sobrevivido! – disse Valdrack apreensivo, pois sabia que a hipótese de Harold não ter morrido era grande, mas não queria dar mais razões para Anna se preocupar.

— Se calhar tens razão. – Disse Anna voltando a olhar para a estrada não muito convencida.

Assim foram pela penumbra da noite, ela na carruagem e ele a cavalo continuando a viagem até à vila, que ainda ficava um bocado longe.

Nesse momento, Joseph e Harold já estavam a acordar, o que con­fir­mava as dúvidas de Anna quanto à presumida morte de Harold Knight, e pelos vistos não estavam lá muito contentes.

— Ah! A minha cabeça! – Queixou-se Harold tocando na ferida ensan­guentada que Joseph lhe fizera com aquela bala.

— Se eu apanho aqueles dois… – interrompeu-se soltando um grito arrepiante que se podia da vila – Despacha-te a desamar­rar-me, que não temos a noite toda.

Harold olhou-o indignado, pois não queria servir de criado para o "homem" que o alvejou na cabeça.

— Estás a olhar para aonde? Não me ouviste? Despacha-te! – Gritou Joseph já a detonar de raiva.

Depressa, Harold começou a desamarrá-los, como se a ordem que Joseph lhe dera fosse alguma ameaça de morte que o fizesse tremer por todos os lados.

Ainda a caminho da vila, Valdrack e Anna ouviram o tal grito de Joseph que se realçava entre os sons nocturnos da floresta que os rodeava.

— Ouviste aquilo? – Perguntou Anna a Valdrack.

— Ouvi e não gostei! – Respondeu Valdrack correndo para a parte da frente da carruagem, visto que estava a vigiar a parte de trás desta, olhando para todos os lados receando que o seu irmão estivesse ali por perto.

— Anna! O que foi aquilo? – Perguntou o Coronel enfiando a cabeça fora da carruagem aterrorizado.

— Pai, tu mete-me a cabeça dentro da carruagem! – Excla­mou Anna parando a carruagem para responder ao pai e acelerando de seguida, dando sinal a Valdrack para acelerar.

Desde aquele "susto", não demorou muito tempo para que chegas­sem à vila e a encontrar um para passarem a noite, o que foi mais difícil, pois a maioria das pensões não tinha quartos vagos e a única pensão com quartos vagos só tinha duas camas para uma pessoa respectivamente.

— Tem quartos? – Perguntou Valdrack ao homem respon­sável pelo estabelecimento, deixando Anna à porta da pensão à espera.

— Temos um. Pa' quantas pessoas?

— Quatro, porquê?

— Porque só tem duas camas! – Disse o homem enquanto limpava um copo – Tá' interessado? Hei! vocês aí … - continuou o homem a gritar com uns bêbedos que estavam a começar a partir cadeiras e etc.

Valdrack parou um pouco para pensar no caso das duas camas, mas era pegar ou largar e decidiu que ia aceitar o quarto, sabendo que ia "ouvir" de Anna quando ela soubesse.

— Quanto é? – Perguntou Valdrack ao homem, quando este acabou de ralhar com os bêbedos.

— Três xelins por noite e por pessoa.

— Aqui tem, doze xelins. – Disse Valdrack enquanto tirava o dinheiro de uma bolsa que estava presa à sua cintura.

— Sim senhor. É o terceiro quarto à sua esquerda.

Ao acabar de pagar, Valdrack dirigiu-se à rua para os cha­mar.

— Arranjou quarto? – Perguntou-lhe a Sr.ª Lewis já can­sada.

— Sim, é terceiro à esquerda. Entrem que eu vou arrumar os cavalos e a carruagem. – Respondeu Valdrack um pouco emba­raçado.

— Eu vou contigo. – Disse Anna agarrando nas rédeas do cavalo de Valdrack.

— Vamos. – Disse Valdrack apressado.

O Coronel e a Sra. Lewis foram para o quarto enquanto que Anna e Valdrack foram para as cavalariças da pensão.

— O que é que tens? Há alguma coisa de mal com quarto?

— Não… quer dizer… – respondeu Valdrack gaguejando.

— O que é?

— O quarto só tem duas camas…

— O quê?!

— Não é necessário ficares assim, tudo se vai resolver.

— E como é que tu vais resolver esse problema? – Pergun­tou Anna ao acabar de arrumar o último cavalo.

— Então… tu dormes comigo e o teu pai dorme com a Sr.ª Lewis. – Respondeu Valdrack com um sorriso na cara.

— Querias! – Retorqui Anna ao ouvir aquilo.

— Podes-me explicar qual é o mal? – Perguntou-lhe Val­drack agar­rando-a pelo braço para a impedir de sair dali sem lhe dar um desculpa cre­dível.

— E quem é que vai ficar de vigia?

— Não é necessário, porque ele não ataca em sítios públicos, por­tanto, não tens outro remédio! – Respondeu-lhe Valdrack com um sorriso e puxando-a para ele.

— Mas… – gaguejou Anna sendo repetidamente interrom­pida por Valdrack.

— Shiu. Não há mas nem menos mas, tu vais dormir comigo quer queiras quer não! – Disse Valdrack depois de ter posto o dedo indicador à frente da boca dela para a impedir de dar mais alguma desculpa.

— E és tu quem me vai obrigar? – Perguntou Anna agar­rando na mão de Valdrack que estava à frente da sua boca.

— Sou, e vamos lá para cima antes que dêem pela nossa falta. – Disse Valdrack dando-lhe um beijo e levando-a, de seguida, para dentro da pen­são.

Enquanto isto, Joseph e Harold já tinham tudo pronto para irem atrás daqueles que os tinham amarrado ao pilar.

— Agora é despacharmo-nos, temos de chegar à vila antes do Sol nascer. – Disse Harold subindo para cima de um cavalo.

— Fala por ti! Eu tenho o anel, logo nada me vai acontecer! – Res­pon­deu Joseph com um ar de gozo.

— E como é que eu faço? É que se já te esqueceste, foi graças a mim que tu conseguiste encontrar o teu irmão! – Reclamou Harold levantando a voz demasiado.

— Tu não voltes a levantar-me a voz, porque a próxima vez que o fize­res acabou com a tua miserável vida de vez! Estamos entendidos?! – Gritou Joseph atirando-o do cavalo abaixo e agar­rando-o, de seguida, pelo pescoço.

Harold respondeu-lhe com um abanar de cabeça positivo, uma vez que não conseguia falar com as mãos de Joseph enroladas no seu pescoço.

— Ainda bem! Vamos! – Continuou Joseph depois de ter a resposta de Harold.

E assim agarraram nos cavalos e meteram-se a caminho da vila em busca de Anna e Valdrack.

Já dentro da pensão, Anna estava sentada na cama a olhar para a janela e a pensar no que se tinha passado em sua casa e para onde iriam quando amanhecesse, pois a povoação mais perto de _Roseclift_ ficava a três dias. Nisto, Valdrack ao vê-la assim tão pensativa, aproximou-se.

— No que é que estás a pensar? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack baixinho pois não queria acordar o Coronel e a Sr.ª Lewis – Anna! - Disse Valdrack dando-lhe um abanão depois de ter visto que ela não lhe tinha ligado nenhuma.

— Hum… quem?, quando?, onde?, porquê? – Respondeu-lhe Anna atrapalhada deixando-o admirado por vela assim – Desculpa. O que é que disseste?

— Chega-te para lá. – Disse Valdrack sentando-se na cama ao lado de Anna agarrando-a – Eu disse: "No que é que estás a pensar?" .

— Para onde é que vamos amanhã?

— Quanto tempo é que daqui até à terra mais próxima?

— Três dias.

— Então não sei. É que se formos para lá, temos de deixar o teu pai e a Sr.ª Lewis com alguém, porque se forem vão correr mais perigo do que se ficarem cá.

— Talvez tenhas razão, e de qualquer das formas, o teu irmão está à nossa procura e não à deles.

— Agora o problema é dizer-lhes!

— Não, como eu os conheço, não deve haver problema nenhum. Agora vai dormir. – Terminou Anna virando-se para a janela e de costas para Valdrack.

— Mas que… – retorquiu Valdrack lembrando-se, de seguida, do que tinha dito a Anna quando esta sobe do "incidente" das camas, e nisto deitou-se com um braço, suavemente, sobre ela.

Na manhã seguinte, Valdrack e Anna decidiram deixar o Coronel e a Sr.ª Lewis na casa de um primo afastado de Anna que se situava a um ou dois quilómetros da vila, mas o verdadeiro pro­blema foi convencer o Coro­nel disso, o que não era fácil pois ele era um "homem difícil".

— Pela única vez na tua vida e pelo bem de todos nós, faz o que te estão a dizer, raios! – Exclamou Anna com o pai que conti­nuava a insistir em ir com eles na tal viagem.

— E para além do mais, quem é que vai ficar a cuidar da Sr.ª Lewis? Ela não pode ficar sozinha! – Continuou Valdrack o ser­mão de Anna.

— Vez! – Retorquiu Anna.

O Coronel olhou-os indeciso, pois, por um lado queria ajudá-los e por outro não podia deixar a Sr.ª Lewis sozinha.

— Pensando melhor, eu vou ficar cá com a Sr.ª Lewis. – Respondeu o Coronel lembrando-se da sua reputação de um res­peitado cavalheiro que tinha conquistado ao longo da sua vida.

— Finalmente! – Exclamou Anna.

— Então vamos. - Decla­rou Valdrack dirigindo-se para o cavalo.

Neste momento, não muito longe dali, na mesma cabana onde Joseph se escondera de início, este e Harold pensavam numa maneira de viajarem de dia, pois Harold ainda não tinha o anel e para lhe arranjar um, e para isso tinham que se dirigir ao primeiro e mais forte vampiro de todos os vampiros, o Conde Drácula que vivia num castelo na _Transilvânia_, uma viagem que iria demorar pelo menos um mês e a qual Joseph não iria fazer pois não que­ria esperar tanto tempo para obter aquilo que queria, ver o seu irmão morto para ficar com tudo o que o seu pai lhe deixara e talvez uma noiva.

— Temos que arranjar alguma maneira de podermos viajar durante o dia sem eu me queimar. – Declarou Harold sentado num canto escuro do casebre para que não fosse queimado pela luz do Sol.

— Temos?! Nós não "Temos que…" nada! O problema é teu, arranja-te! – Retorquiu Joseph não com muita paciência para ouvir as "quei­xas" de Harold.

— O que é que tu queres dizer com isso? Se já te esqueceste, eu transformei-me nisto para te ajudar, portanto tu também tens de resolver isto!

Esta resposta de Harold fez com que Joseph se lembrasse de que na verdade já não precisava de Harold, pois já tinha cumprido um dos seus objectivos e ele só o estava fazer perder tempo pre­cioso, por isso decide "resolver" o problema pelo qual Harold tanto se queixava.

— Sabes uma coisa? Tens razão. – Joseph dizia isto enquanto se aproximava do canto onde Harold estava sentado e agarrava num pedaço de madeira que estava em cima de uma cadeira.

— Claro que tenho!

— E por isso, eu, Joseph Gabriel Von Drácula II vou resolver esse assunto de imediato.

— Como, se não está aqui nenhum anel?

— Mas quem falou em anéis? – Disse Joseph a sorrir de uma forma assustadora.

— O quê?! – Perguntou Harold enquanto se virava para Joseph e com isto dá de caras com este a segurar numa "estaca" e ao vê-la fica aterrori­zado. Segundos depois ouve-se um grito ago­niante por toda a floresta e arredores.

nna e Valdrack já seguiam viagem, pois já tinham deixado o Coronel e a governanta na casa do tal primo, até à próxima vila e nisto Valdrack decide meter conversa.

— Tu ainda não me disseste de onde conheces o tal Harold Knight? – Perguntou-lhe Valdrack um pouco ciumento.

— Ele pediu-me em casamento.

— Ele pediu-te em casamento?! – Repetiu Valdrack com ainda mais ciúmes.

— Sim.

— E quando é que foi isso?

— Há um ano à frente da vila toda.

— E disseste que não, certo?

— Claro. – Respondeu-lhe Anna olhando para ele, de seguida – Não me digas que estás com ciúmes?

— Eu não estou com ciúmes!

— Eu vou fingir que acredito nisso.

— Eu não o volto a repetir! – Exclamou Valdrack já um pouco zangado.

— Está bem. – Disse Anna quase a rir – Só mais uma coisa.

— Hum.

— Tu davas um mau actor. – Respondeu-lhe Anna a olhar para ele a rir-se.

— Olha que tu…! – Disse Valdrack a começar a correr com o cavalo atrás dela e esta a fugir dele.

Enquanto Anna e Valdrack desfrutavam, daquele raro momento de descontracção não lhes tinha passado pela cabeça que Joseph estava a caminho da casa onde o pai de Anna e a governanta estavam alo­jados, como se lhes tivesse sentido o cheiro ou como se soubesse todas as decisões tomadas por Valdrack e Anna, visto que já tinha percebido que estes iriam até ao fim para ao mesmo tempo acabarem com ele e estarem juntos.


End file.
